The Chosen Two
by Aquamoon79
Summary: A warrior book...read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Two

By: Aquamoon79

* * *

Moonkit opened her eyes and yawned in the bright sunlight. Her mother, was sleeping next to her. She glanced at another kit, called Violetkit sleeping nearby quietly. She was indigo, with purple patches around her body. Violetkit stared at Moonkit. She was all black. Violetkit noticed that Moonkit wasn't that active, well, it doesn't matter. Violetkit smirked, and flicked her tail into Moonkit's face. Violetkit giggled, and stared at Robinkit with her blue eyes, grinning.

"Hey!" Moonkit squealed. She leapt up and pounced on her playfully. They were best friends, ever since the moment they were born. "I'm going to get you!" she cried.

Violetkit ran, for she was a great runner, "Oh, no you aren't!"suddenly, she bumped into her mother, Rosestream. The mother she-cat bumped violetkit playfully.

"Be careful, Violetkit," she licked Violetkit's fur, smoothing it out. Violetkit hated being groomed. She made a hiss of annoyance, "Rosestream, I don't need being groomed! Let me go and play!"

Rosestream backed off, mewing, "Ok, Violetkit, I only did that because well, you looked awful before," Rosestream was very fond of Violetkit's look.

Violetkit rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like I care," she retorted.

Rosestream stared at Violekit, scowling at her, "Violetkit," she cuffed Violetkit in the head.

"Ow!" she fell over, and got back up, embarassed.

"Come on, Violetkit, let's play!" Moonkit called. She spotted a butterfly outside and went to go chase it.

"Moonkit, come back! You're too young to come out of the nursery," Willowpelt, her mother meowed.

"Moonkit stomped over. "When will I be old enough?" she sighed. "It seems like I'm too young everyday."

"Kits," Willowpelt told Rosestream.

Rosestream laughed, "I'm sure we were like that too when we were little," (lol i love that)

Violetkit nudged Moonkit playfully, "Hey, cheer up. At least we have each other and-" she was cut off by a grunt.

"Hey! You two woke me up! Yeesh. I wish you two weren't so playful and squeaky," grumbled a bracken-colored kit.

Violetkit rolled her eyes, "I forgot about Thistlekit. Oh StarClan!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with me?" demanded Thistlekit, lashing his tail.

"Oh, like, everything!" glared Violetkit.

"I wish I never had you as a sister!" retorted Thislekit.

"Now, stop it this instant, you two!" lectured their mother, her neck fur rising.

"Sorry," they said in unision.

Rosestream sighed, and licked her chest fur. Thistlekit and Violetkit stole glances at each other. Violetkit stalked away to Moonkit.

"Man, that kit just drives me crazy!" spat Violetkit to Moonkit.

Moonkit giggled. "Yeah, I guess." She took another peek outside, and sighed wistfully, looking at all the apprentices and warriors and elders and..."I wish I could go outside," she mewed. "But that won't be until..." she pondered for a moment. "Three moons." She looked back at Violetkit and said, "Don't you too?"

"Three moons isn't long," Willowpelt reassured her.

"It feels like forever," she complained. "Like everyday is the same and time is frozen." She stole a glance at Thistlekit. He was sleeping soundly. She thought back to the days where she had her own sister. A flashback started.

_"Don't you wish you could be a warrior, Moonkit? I can't wait!" The white kit eyes were shining as a ginger she-cat passed by. "Willowpelt told me that was Sandstorm. She's the fastest warrior in the Clan. I wanna be just like her!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Do you want to go on an adventure?"_

_"What do you mean by that, Dapplekit?"_

_Dapplekit leaned in close and whispered, "A real adventure. Come on, let's go to the dirtplace to escape. Unless you're too scared," she teased._

_Moonkits eyes flashed defiantly. "I'm not scared! No way!" _

_The two kits made their way to the dirtplace. "Come on, I know a way," Dapplekit told her. _

_They padded on until they reached a black path. It smelled terrible. "Ewwww," Moonkit complained. "It smells bad."_

_"Let's cross it anyway." Dapplekit bounded forward. Suddenly, a monster approached._

_"Look out!" but it was too late. Dapplekit was left on the black path, limp, and bleeding. "Dapplekit!" She looked if there were any more of those monsters again, then went to drag her sister out of the way, keeping her tears at bay. Moonkit didn't notice, but a silver cat standing by a violet cat was staring at them. Beside them was a indogo kit, with violet patches. The kit was put to sleep by a berry for a while. Moonkit buried her nose into her sisters fur, trying to find warmth, but none could be found. None. Dapplekit gave a little shudder, then all the heat drained from her._

Suddenly Moonkit felt a pang of sadness. She missed her sister so much. Willowpelt noticed. "Moonkit! What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

Violetkit was alarmed too, "Moonkit," suddenly she remembered. Moonkit must have been remembering her sister, Dapplekit. Moonkit had once talked about her.

"You're thinking about Dapplekit aren't you?" asked Violetkit.

""Oh, for Starclan's sake!" spat Thistlekit angrily, "You are such a pain in the neck!" He lashed his tail, annoyed.

"Thistlekit!" scolded Rosestream. She pushed him over. She turned to Willowpelt, "I'm so sorry for Thistlekit's behavior." She turned to Moonkit. "Moonkit, I know you miss your sister a lot, but when Bluestar was still alive, she lost her mother and her sister. So you must know how hard it was for her," Rosestream said smoothly.

Moonkit sighed and padded over to the back of the den.

Violetkit followed, lying down beside Moonkit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Violetkit woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping. Her eyes wandered across the room, looking at a black kit who was apparently sleeping soundly. She giggled. Her indigo tail swayed back and forth. She peered outside the nursery, looking at some apprentices who came back from dawn patrol. They looked exhausted and tired. "That was tiring!" exclaimed a brown apprentice, who was Branchpaw. Violetkit stifled a giggle. The brown cat collasped onto the floor. Today was their apprentice ceremony! She patted Moonkit, "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up!"

Moonkit snapped up her head and growled playfully, "Don't call me that!" She got up, feeling Willowpelt's tongue slide over her fur. Moonkit was very excited about the apprentice ceremony. "Come on, Firestar's calling us to go."

They padded out the nursery, mothers following them. (but i thought you had your own account and this is the account for stories to work together on.) "Let all cats big enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting." Firestar was looking at them expectantly. Finally, when all the cats were clustered around him, he began. "Today we are about to make two kits into apprentices. Violetkit and Moonkit."

Willowpelt nudged them. They went up. Violetkit looked around trying to feel proud, the truth was, she wasn't really that excited.

Firestar looked at Moonkit, "Moonkit, from now on, you will be known as Moonpaw. Sorreltail will be your mentor." Sorreltail jumped down to greet Moonpaw. Moonpaw respectfully licked Sorreltail's shoulder. Firestar then looked at Violetkit. "Violetkit, from now on, you will be known as Violetpaw." He mentioned to Brackenclaw, a brown tom with black patches. Brackenclaw jumped onto the highrock to greet Violetpaw. Violetpaw gave Brackenclaw a respectful lick. "This meeting is dismissed," finished Firestar.

"Well, let's start training," Sorreltail began. "Today we'll explore and learn a little bit of hunting." They padded off into the forest.

Moonpaw spotted a huge tree towering over them. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's the Ancient Oak. No cat has climbed it to the top before." Sorreltail explained.

"And that is the lake," Brackenclaw mewed.

They walked some more and saw something that Moonpaw didn't recognize. "That's a Twoleg nest," Sorreltail told them. "It's abandoned, so we get catnip from it."

"Watch," Brackenclaw suddenly said. He crouched down low. "Shh." He took tiny steps. Suddenly he pounced and came back up with a vole in his mouth. "That is how you hunt."

Sorreltail nodded politely at him, then they moved on. "This is the river separating us from WindClan. Don't cross it."

"Okay," Moonpaw agreed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not a mousebrain." said Violetpaw.

They showed the two apprentices the rest of the landmarks, and then Brackenclaw mewed, "Try hunting." He crouched,"It depends on what prey you are hunting, if it is a mouse, you need to step lightly, if it is a rabbit, be very quiet. Still use both techniques though while hunting. Never let your tail touch the ground, or step on a twig or branch. Use your sense of smell to find prey. You should know that."

Moonpaw crouched down low, ears pricked. Her eyes scanned the woods for prey. Suddenly, a mouse scurried out of a hole. Moonpaw pounced, but missed. "Don't worry," Sorreltail reassured her. "Not everyone gets it on the first try. Don't pounce to early," she advised.

"Also, the mouse was moving, so you had a fat chance of pouncing on it. Wait until the prey stops," instructed Brackenclaw.

Violetpaw felt bad for her friend. If she caught one, for sure will she share it with Moonpaw. She saw something dart in the patch of grass in front of her. _A mouse._ She got into the hunting position that Brakenclaw had shown them. "_Never let your tail touch the ground, or step on a twig or branch," _Brakenclaw had said. She made sure that her indigo tail didn't touch the ground, and looked around for twigs. She crept foward, her eyes staring at the mouse. The mouse looked at the ground, searching for food. With a mighty leap she pounced. The mouse saw her and started to run away. _No!_ Violetpaw wasn't going to let the mouse get away! With great speed, she ran after the mouse, caught up to it, and killed it in a swift bite.

"Good." Brackenclaw said.

Sorreltail nodded.

"Though, normally the mouse would have gotten away. It's just that you are very fast. Try harder next time," said Brackenclaw.

Violetpaw nodded. She hoped that Moonpaw wasn't jealous that she caught something but Moonpaw wasn't. She carried the mouse in her mouth.

"Alright, I think that's all for today. Let's head back to the camp," Brackenclaw mewed. They padded back to the Thunderclan camp.

"You two worked hard, choose something to eat," Brackenclaw mewed, and padded away.

"Here, let's eat the prey I caught." mewed Violetpaw, dropping the mouse.

"Okay," Moonpaw agreed. "Thanks. You did great today."

The two friends ate the fresh kill together. Violetpaw bounded away, "Be right back!"

Suddenly Branchpaw came up to Moonpaw, and said, "Hello, younger apprentice."

Moonpaw lashed her tail. "Don't call me that," she mewed defiantly. "I am as much apprentice as you are." She spat the words.

"Well, I'll become a warrior first," he retorted, snickering.

Violetpaw came back, "What was that, Branchpaw? Did you say that Moonpaw and I were younger apprentices?" she demanded.

Branchpaw froze, noticing Violetpaw, "Uh, yeah, but no it's not-" he trailed off, and bolted away.

"Oh, StarClan, he sure got on my nerves," Moonpaw mewed, annoyed.

Violetpaw wondered what was wrong with Branchpaw. _Oh well, _she thought.

"C'mon, let's go, Moonpaw," with that they bounded away.


End file.
